Mi pequeño cuento de hadas
by kurooha
Summary: Cada persona tiene su propio cuento, aunque eso no significa que sea como los típicos cuentos de hadas... o quizá si...


**Mi pequeño cuento de hadas**

****

Una simple historia, cualquiera, no hacía falta ser específicos, tan solo necesitaba ser considerada como un cuento de hadas.

Ningún problema.

Había muchas.

Muchas que contenían, dentro de lo que cabe, el mismo argumento, una bella y encantadora princesa en peligro era rescatada por un apuesto y atractivo príncipe, y tenían el mismo final, un final feliz, con ellos dos casados viviendo sin más problemas. Comenzando con el 'Érase una vez...' y terminando con el 'Y vivieron felices y comieron perdices.'

Los personajes, ¿qué se tenía que decir de ellos? Era una de las cosas menos difíciles de olvidar, ya que como la historia, casi todo era lo mismo. La chica, el chico, la malvada o malvado y los amigos.

Aunque fuera un chico, aunque un chico tuviera que, por lo que dictaba una inexistente pero existente ley, ley que, por ejemplo, implicaba que el color azul siempre tendría que ser para los niños y el rosa para las niñas –aún recuerdo con lujo de detalle, aunque parezca imposible viniendo de mi, como mi hermana consiguió de vete a saber donde una botella de pintura de color marrón y la tiró contra sus paredes de color rosa pastel haciendo ver así su poco agrado hacía ese color y, de paso, poniéndose en contra de nuestros padres. Aunque siendo ella, no recibió un gran castigo, algo diferente si hubiera sido yo quien lo hubiera hecho- , jugar con cochecitos o mirar de levantar las faldas o vestidos de las niñas de su propia edad para asustarlas, yo, que podía demostrar con pruebas que era un chico, había escuchado un montón de cuentos de hadas.

Nunca alguien se había dedicado a sentarse a mi lado con el libro en la mano, preparado para que cuando yo estuviera totalmente cómodo pudiera comenzar a explicarme el libro que tenía en las manos.

No. La gente, después de la muerte de mis padres, no parecía que les gustara demasiado mi presencia.

Si se sentaban a mi lado, tan solo era con la intención de hacerme comer la comida que no me gustaba o simplemente porque estaban demasiado cansados y ese era el único sitio en donde sentarse.

Lo había escuchado cada día que me pasaba por el parque después de las clases en el viaje que hacía antes de ir a casa. Como que desde el momento que supe que a la hora de cruzar por la carretera primero se tiene que mirar por las dos bandas y mi hermana me comentó que me espabilara y que fuera solo porque ella estaba demasiado ocupada para venirme a buscar cada tarde, ya comencé a ir solo y llegar a la solitaria casa esperando hasta las tantas de la noche para que mi hermana llegara. No tardó demasiado tiempo en que mis actos de crío me llevaran a quedarme fuera hasta que faltara poco para el regreso de la única persona que tenía la misma sangre que yo.

¿Y qué podía hacer un niño solo durante toda la tarde?

Nada.

Sentarse en algún banco del parque viendo como otros niños comían con sus madres al lado escuchando las aventuras y desventuras que ellos habían tenido al colegio.

Gran aburrimiento aquel, hasta que comencé a esconderme entre los arbustos para escuchar a alguna madre contándole a su hija un cuento.

No tenía ningún interés en saber como el chico rescataba a la chica, ni tampoco me ponía a soñar con que yo era ese chico. No... Eso, cómo las palabras que aprendí después de que mi hermana las fuera diciendo cuando tuviera oportunidad de decirlas cada vez que yo decía algún comentario, era estúpido.

Soñaba al escucharlas, pero no por el mismo motivo que cualquier niña podría soñar al escuchar el cuento. Yo simplemente soñaba en tener un final feliz como los de los cuentos de hadas, simplemente eso. Daba igual lo demás, no me interesaba absolutamente para nada, con tener felicidad ya era suficiente.

Y con esa felicidad podría conseguir mi pequeño cuento de hadas.

Pero entonces llegó el momento de descubrir que los cuentos son un engaño para ilusionar a los niños, niños que acaban con una ilusión muerta.

¿Acaso en los cuentos explicaban que no todo sale como deseas?

Mi propio mundo se metió en un mundo de peleas callejeras.

Y disfrutaba.

Disfrutaba sentir el tacto que mi puño sentía al golpear a otro chico, disfrutaba sintiendo el sabor a victoria y disfrutaba sintiendo la derrota a causa del chico moreno que siempre me dedicaba a retar esperando el día en que yo pudiera ganarle.

Pero aún así, una pequeña parte de mi escondida, deseaba volver al mundo en que deseaba, después de escuchar un cuento, tener un final feliz.

Y después de darle vueltas a la cabeza, otra cosa que no es que haga muchas veces, llegaba a la conclusión de que, quizá, mi final feliz sería morir después de haber tenido centenares de peleas callejeras y ser reconocido por ser uno de los que más victorias a tenido, sin contar, claro esta, al famoso Urameshi.

Y e aquí otro error de los cuentos de hadas.

Los personajes de allí, quizá maduraban, quizá... ¿pero realmente se llegaban a quitar esa inocencia con lo que los pintaban?

¿Era posible tener una vida sin haber sufrido nada?

¿Era posible tener una vida con sufrimiento pero aún manteniendo la felicidad?

Aunque, al fin y al cabo, en un cuento de hadas, la chica nunca podría ser alguien egoísta y malcriada, el chico nunca podría ser un psicópata deseando ver muerte y dolor, y la mala nunca podría ser malvada solo por ser una drogadicta. Eso era algo lógico.

Y si no pintas en el cuadro la auténtica vida que hay, demostrando la alegría al igual que el dolor, si tan solo dejas ver la alegría entonces será cuando se convierta en un cuento de hadas.

Porque siempre fue así y siempre lo sería.

Aunque la gente podía hacer sus propios cuentos de hadas sin que nadie más conozca sobre ellos.

Y así era, porque cuántas veces la misma persona ha soñado o se ha imaginado ser el protagonista de su propio cuento, donde decidía el principio y el final de la historia. Y cuántas veces, aunque supiera que esas cosas nunca llegarían a suceder, le dan una gran sonrisa soñadora a la misma persona.

Casi nadie suele conocer los cuentos de la otra gente, pero tampoco es algo a lo que se le debería dar mucha importancia.

Y aunque sabía que todo el mundo tenía en ese libro imaginario cosas tristes o dolorosas, como persona que soy, no podía evitar creer que yo era el más desgraciado de todos.

Porque mi cuento era corto, estúpido, simple... en resumidas cuentas, hasta para mí era un total desastre.

_Érase una vez un chico tirado en un viejo sofá, contemplando lo que emitía el pequeño televisor. Sus ojos cansados después de haber venido de una pelea con una pandilla de chicos tan, o más, creídos sobre su propia fuerza que él._

_Cansado y acariciando al gato que tenía entre sus piernas que iba ronroneando, disfrutando de las caricias, mientras él se envolvía al recuerdo de todas las peleas de las que había vivido._

_Deseando que algo nuevo ocurriera para poder tener más motivación para poder seguir adelante._

_Recordando su dura infancia al ser reconocido por la mayoría de la gente por ser alguien realmente horroroso en lo que se basaba en la apariencia física, sintiéndose mal cada vez que era el último de la lista en las votaciones del chico más guapo que se hacía en su instituto, concurso que lo hacían las fans locas y deseosas para descubrir cual era, según la opinión de todas las chicas, el mejor. _

_Con suerte, la campana sonaba, salvándole así de lo que él podría considerar algo parecido al infierno. Aunque a medida que pasó el tiempo, consiguió tener fuerzas y meterse o buscar pelea con el primero que se metiera con su apariencia, consiguiendo así ninguna burla más._

_Y así, vivió feliz y comió perdices._

Este sería mi pequeño cuento de hadas.

Simple... sin princesa y sin nada.

Un cuento que nunca llegaría a nada porque, simplemente, no era nada.

Pero lo que no sabía es que ese cuento tan solo era el principio de un nuevo cuento que sería aún más largo y con más emoción.

Lo que no sabía es que con tres chicos más comenzaría a tener batallas con monstruos y que, encima, podría rescatar a la bella y encantadora princesa del cuento de hadas que estaba encarcelada.

Aunque yo nunca conseguiría ser el apuesto y atractivo príncipe que esa princesa necesitaba.

Pero otra cosa que no sabía es que, esa princesa veía a través del físico para ver donde otra gente no veía, viendo que después de todo, aunque no lo pareciera, quizá yo también tenía un corazón como el de ese príncipe que nunca podría llegar a ser.

Aún no había llegado el momento final del cuento, tan solo había comenzado aunque ni yo mismo estuviera seguro de eso.

El principio del 'Érase una vez...', lo que antes había sido mi cuento sería la pequeña introducción sobre el héroe del cuento.

Porque en mi cuento, yo era el príncipe.

Porque yo podía decidir el final.

Porque este cuento no iba a terminar con un 'Y vivió feliz y comió perdices.', este cuento iba a terminar con un 'Y vivieron felices y comieron perdices.'

Porque este es mi pequeño cuento de hadas.

**FIN**

··························

N/A: Esto es lo que he podido escribir mientras estoy enferma e intento no ahogarme cada vez que me vienen ataques de tos.

Supongo que habréis adivinado que el chico era Kuwabara, sino os lo digo ahora. Es que, después de un día que me levanté de la cama, le cogí cierto cariño al personaje y me dije que tenía que escribirle un fic para él, así que aquí esta.

Esto es antes de que se uniera con Yusuke y los demás, cómo habéis visto a mencionado a Yusuke dos veces, pero solo refiriéndose en un rival de peleas y no en un compañero de equipo.

Y la princesa que se menciona hacia el final... es ¡Yukina! Fácil, ¿no?

Sobre la mención de los padres del chico... He puesto que están muertos, pero no lo sé, ya que no han salido y creo que nunca se han hablado de ellos.

Y quizá no habrá quedado muy Kuwabara ya que demasiadas estupideces de las suyas no han salido, pero cada uno tiene sus días, ¿no?

Y el título... odio tener que poner títulos tan largos, pero este tiene algo que me gustó, así que... U-U

Bueno, creo que nada más.

Ja Ne!


End file.
